Jack and Ashi in a forest
by Creeply
Summary: Jack and Ashi make love in a forest. One shot. Read and review.


**Read and review. Oneshot.**

The sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled the entire forest. the sun was high in the sky and there was not a single threat around. The two lovers commenced their lovemaking without a care in the world. Their entire minds just filled to the brim with desire for each other.

Jack gasped as he continued to thrust into the lovely woman beneath him. She was perfection. Plain and simple. He gasped as he felt her contract herself around him. He had no idea how it had happened or who had snapped first and actually made the first move. Probably her. She was very powerful and decisive. He was not so much.

Jack gripped her hips and plunged himself all the deeper inside of Ashi. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind her body all the harder against this massive cocked man. Jack had been a virgin. She could tell. How? Especially seeing as she herself had never made love to another human being before him...she just did...

Jack gripped her hip too hard and the leaves wrapped tantalizingly around her glorious strong yet supple body began to tear.

The two paused and stared at each other for a few moments, his cock paused inside of her deliciously slick pussy.  
"I-I am sorry." Jack said awkwardly. She reached up and gripped his large square chin with her small dainty hand and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He smiled into the kiss before returning the amount of passion that she had started it. The two held each other sweetly for a few moments. Their tongues gradually became just as aroused as their burning hot bodies were.

He cautiously slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to feel around, slowly and tantalizingly. Her tongue had been taught to be just as powerful as the rest of her, to strike first, strike fast, and strike decisively. She wrapped her tongue around his and pulled with all of her might. He actually fell forwards a little and his cock began to pulse and shiver within her addictive pussy. Jack groaned and pulled backwards.

He moved himself slowly in and out of her. How had all of this happened? A ripped leaf, a piece of vine that was just a little too exposed...and then his robe had gotten caught on something and within moments the two had shrugged off all of their unnecessary clothing and were wrapped in each others arms. Biting, and kissing and kneading each others glorious tantalizing flesh.

Jack gasped and pulled away, his face a bright red and his eyes almost watering with desire. He did not feel out of breath though, he felt as if he was in the middle of an amazing work out, one that he never wanted to end. He could disappear into her arms forever. Nice and happy.

He thrust deeply, his back arching and his lap slamming into hers. Their hard work out sweat was beginning to pool in-between them, making a sticky mess of their crotches.

"I-I-I Don't mind! Please Jack! Give me everything!" She said with pleasure dripping from every last word. Jack leaned down, her back was still bent at a strong angle in an attempt to fill herself to the very brim with his glorious dick. Jack began to nibble and bite at her ear and neck, tantalizing her into a delighted mess. She gasped and groaned as he reached underneath her leaf dress and began to play with her ass cheeks. They were surprisingly large for someone who had spent their entire life in a dungeon training nonstop to kill a master of the martial arts.

Jack liked her butt. He thought that it was cute. But he would of course never say something so disrespectful. So he made his affection for it known in other little ways. Such as cupping her ass cheeks and giving them occasional appreciative swats, not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know that he loved the feeling of her ass and skin and every last inch of her. He could positively drown in her. She was so incredibly amazing.

Her tits pressed into his chest and he could feel her nipples beginning to rub a hole between them, starting free her nipples. He reluctantly brought a hand away from her rear end and instead gripped the leaves in front of him. He slowly and tantilizingly began to tear them off strip by strip. Soon there was only the small loin cloth of leaves keeping her covered. His robe was almost falling off, he had discarded his undergarments long ago. But left the robe on as she had practically jumped into his arms and he did not have enough time to remove it. So he made do.

Ashi began to pant and close her eyes. Her nails scratched down the robe, catching on small strings and ripping it in a few places. Her long nails had been fashioned to also be used as weapons if the need ever arose. And now here she was destroying her brand new lovers beloved robes. Jack leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. She began to pant as hit tongue lovingly teased and pulled and rolled her lovely pink nipple in his mouth. It was delicious. She was delicious. She was perfect. He felt immensely lucky.

Ashi leaned her chin on his shoulder and began to hug and hold him all the tighter. She had no intention of letting go. Jack licked his lips and paused his demented thrusting. She pulled back and looked at him in surprise.

"I would like to try something." He said slowly and cautiously. She nodded and he slowly removed her from his cock. Slipping and sliding her off until his massive dick was free. He gulped before he positioned her in just the right way. She looked at him over her shoulder on her knees and elbows. He gripped her hip and guided his cock slowly and steadily into her.

They gasped as the massive amounts of pleasure arched through them. Jack began to thrust. His pace doubled, then tripled, then quadrupled. He had learned how to do this from a good friend of his who had done a lot for him over the years. He still preferred to see her face and all of the amazing faces that she made as they slowly made love. But this was also good. It felt powerful, primal.

He felt like a wild wolf with his mate. He groaned and bit at the air. He felt as if he was falling into another plane of existence. He hoped that she was going to be coming along with him. He could not imagine living without her. Especially as he was balls deep inside of her velvet like pussy. Jack groaned, his balls began to churn and he knew exactly what was going to be coming up soon.

He did not see how Ashi was biting her lip, or groaning high pitched little moans of pleasure. But she had fallen into a state of continuous orgasm long ago. His cock was like a slick snake roaming through her. She gripped him tightly and felt another wave of pleasure dazzle across her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him watching her with wide lust clouded eyes.

"Jack..."

"Ashi...I am close..."He warned and pulled his large slick cock from her pussy. He aimed off into the forest surrounding them and stroked his cock until it exploded through the air and his wad splattered against the ground. He huffed and panted and leaned down back onto the forest floor. His eyes fluttering closed. A warm and wet person snuggled up next to him. Ashi pulled at the remains of her clothing until she was exposed to the air as he was.

"I will need to make a new set of clothing." She muttered to herself. Jack chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his large strong muscle bound body. The two snuggled and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Although they were probably the strongest fighters in the world that did not mean that they did not need to rest after a very powerful session of lovemaking.

 **Read and review. Next story up soon. Hopefully**


End file.
